


SCP-4196 - A Calming Presence

by NamelessNekomata



Series: Yeah This Is A Self Insert Keep Scrolling [2]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Dehumanization, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNekomata/pseuds/NamelessNekomata
Summary: This is my first attempt to write in the SCP Foundation style, I'm actually quite proud of it!. As always any criticism is appreciated





	SCP-4196 - A Calming Presence

**Item #:** SCP-4196

 **Object Class:**  Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4196 is to be kept in a standard sized humanoid containment cell, and fed on a regular basis. It is to be supplied with various objects which it refers to as "stim toys". If not supplied with these objects, SCP-4196 is more likely to go into a distressed state, often harming itself and other foundation People and objects within an unknown radius are affected by SCP-4196 when it is in a distressed state. When only mildly upset, staff note that various appliances don't work as well, or small incidences like spilling coffee happen more often. When SCP-4196 is extremely distressed, there is evidence to suggest that containment breaches, usually by Euclid and Keter level SCP's are much more frequent. 

Lights in cell should be dimmed as to avoid over stimulation.  
SCP-4196 should be allowed access to D-class personnel recreational facilities during usual times.

 **Description:**  SCP-4196 is Scottish male with brown hair and dark brown eyes. SCP-4196 one large scar running down it's back, and two smaller ones on it's left knee. It has shared this was due to scoliosis and knee surgery in childhood. SCP-4196 also requires glasses, and can't see past 3 metres without them. 

SCP-4196 has shown to have a pacifying affect on near by foundation personnel and SCP's ( _See interview 4196-1_ )

SCP-4196 goes by the name Jamieson, but nicknames such as Jamie are accepted. SCP-4196 struggled with interacting with site personnel, and often avoids eye contact. Though generally shy, SCP-4196 has taken a liking to SCP-529 and other animal like SCP's. Surprisingly, SCP-4196 also seems to be rather fond of SCP-106, often asking if it can see it. All requests have been denied due to SCP-106's containment procedures.

SCP-4196 has shown great interest in reptiles, often lamenting of before it was in the foundation's custody. It mentions how it used to keep various snakes as pets, and wished it could keep them again

 ~~ **NOTE:**  SCP-4196 has requested multiple times to keep snakes such as  _python regius_  in it's cell. All current requests have been denied, though level 4 clearance and higher are considering the idea.~~ See addendum 4196-2 for update.

 **Interviewer:**  Dr. T█████ M██████, Site-██

 **Interviewee:** SCP-4196

**[BEGIN LOG]**

**Dr. T█████:**  Right, shall we begin?

 **SCP-4196:**  I guess? I'm not really sure why you want to interview me, I'm just D-class.

 **Dr. T█████:**  That's exactly why we want to interview you. There was recently a containment breach on 16/07/20██, correct?

 **SCP-4196:**  Uhh yeah. But what's that got to do with me?

 **Dr. T█████:**  We reviewed the security footage, and found that you had encountered multiple euclid and keter class SCP's, all of which didn't harm you. We have reason to suspect you may have some anomalous traits that went unnoticed.

 **SCP-4196:**  Maybe.....does that mean I'm an SCP now?

 **Dr. T█████:**  Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. Do you remember any SCP's you encountered during the last containment breach?

 **SCP-4196:**  Uhhh I don't really remember much. I do remember falling, I think I was pushed by other D-class. The only other think I remember is being picked up and carried to the first aid place.

 **Dr. T█████:** Do you remember who picked you up?

 **SCP-4196:**  I think so? He was really tall, easily 6 foot. He didn't say much, but he was really nice! Oh! Also if I remember correctly, he was wet? I'm not sure but he felt wet.

 **Dr. T█████:** Hmm. I see. Our interviewis over now, thank you for your cooperation

**[END LOG]**

 

 **Addendum 4196-1: 06/06/20██**  
SCP-4196 has shown increased discomfort despite following all previous containment procedures. After brief questioning SCP-4196 explains that it's gender does not aline with it's biological sex, and that it causes great discomfort. A decision was made and SCP-113 was temporarily moved to Site-██, and SCP-4196 was allowed contact with it. SCP-4196's mental state has drastically improved, and reports that any discomfort has since ceased.

 **Addendum 4196-2: 21/07/20██**  
SCP-4196 has been allowed to keep one pet  _python regius_ within it's containment cell. It has reported another boost in mental health since.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write in the SCP Foundation style, I'm actually quite proud of it!. As always any criticism is appreciated


End file.
